Pokarm, woda, powietrze
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Ostatni list Severusa Snape'a.


Łzy płynęły nieprzerwanym strumieniem z jej pięknych zielonych oczu. Oczu, w których zamiast znanych wszystkim szczęścia i radości, widać było w ostatnich dniach tylko smutek i cierpienie. W przeciągu tygodnia wylały więcej łez niż przez całe szesnaście lat. Jeśli oczy są faktycznie zwierciadłem duszy, to dusza Lily Evans bez wątpienia była rozbita na drobne kawałki.

Dziewczyna siedziała na kamiennej ławce, otulona w ciepły płaszcz. W ręku trzymała kawałek pergaminu i starą fotografię. Jej długie, ciemnoczerwone włosy rozwiewał wiatr, który jednak nie był w stanie wysuszyć jej mokrych od łez policzków. Ze starych drzew spadały różnokolorowe liście, tworząc na pożółkłej trawie szeleszczący dywan. Było chłodno, lecz z bezchmurnego nieba świeciło słońce co było niezwykłe jak na początek zazwyczaj deszczowego listopada.

Lily podniosła wzrok znad kolorowego zdjęcia i przez łzy spojrzała na znajdujący się przed nią grób. Znała każdy jego szczegół, gdy zamykała oczy widziała czarną marmurową płytę, a u jej szczytu nagrobek ze starannie wygrawerowanymi literami. Grób był prosty i skromny, tak samo jak osoba, której ciało zostało w nim pochowane.

Mimo, że znała na pamięć słowa wyryte w kamieniu, przeczytała je po raz kolejny, cichym, łamiącym się głosem.

_Severus Tobiasz Snape_

_9. 01. 1960 – 31. 10. 1976_

Od Halloween minęło zaledwie siedem dni choć Lily czuła się jakby upłynęło już kilka lat. Był to najdłuższy i najtrudniejszy tydzień w jej życiu. Mimo to pamiętała dokładnie co wydarzyło się tamtego popołudnia.

_Lily pochyliła się nad kociołkiem, wrzucając do niego nowy składnik i sprawdzając barwę eliksiru. Jej przyjaciółka Mary siekała właśnie korzeń czyrakobulwy. Choć niechętnie, Lily musiała przyznać, że Severus był lepszym partnerem na eliksirach. Ale po tym jak Severus nazwał ją szlamą i ich przyjaźń się skończyła oczywiste było, że w nowym roku szkolnym nie będą pracować razem na zajęciach._

_Lily rozejrzała się po sali i zauważyła, że Avery pracuje sam nad dzisiejszym wywarem. Pomyślała, że może pokłócił się z Severusem, ale po przeszukaniu lochu wzrokiem nie znalazła nigdzie swojego byłego przyjaciela. Przypomniała sobie, że rano na śniadaniu też go nie było. Severus często omijał posiłki, ale na lekcje chodził zawsze. Może źle się dzisiaj czuje, albo znowu trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego z powodu głupiego żartu Jamesa i jego przyjaciół, pomyślała Lily, dziwiąc się sobie, że wciąż się o niego martwi. Po chwili jednak wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do pracy._

_Po piętnastu minutach, gdy Lily i Mary kończyły już swój eliksir, rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Profesor Slughorn odpowiedział „proszę" i do sali wszedł dyrektor Dumbledore. Wyglądał na bardzo czymś wstrząśniętego, a jego oczy były smutne i poważne._

_- Lily Evans? – zapytał, a dziewczyna wstała, lekko przerażona, co takiego się stało, że sam dyrektor przyszedł po nią w czasie lekcji. – Proszę iść ze mną. To bardzo ważne._

_Lily rzuciła pełne niepokoju spojrzenie Mary, która lekko się uśmiechnęła dodając jej otuchy. Potem chwyciła swoją torbę i wyszła za dyrektorem, zapominając nawet powiedzieć „do widzenia" profesorowi Slughornowi._

_Szli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, aż doszli do kamiennego gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Po podaniu hasła weszli po spiralnych schodach do okrągłego pokoju gdzie czekała na nich pani Pomfrey. Dumbledore poprosił Lily aby usiadła na krześle przed biurkiem. Po wymienieniu paru zdań ze szkolną uzdrowicielką opadł ciężko na swoje bogato rzeźbione krzesło._

_- Lily, mam dla ciebie bardzo smutną wiadomość. Wiem, że ostatnio nie odzywałaś się do Severusa Snape'a, ale przez długi czas byłaś jego najbliższą przyjaciółką. Myślę, że powinnaś dowiedzieć się tego jako pierwsza. Przypuszczam, że takie było również pragnienie Severusa._

_Dziewczyna patrzyła na dyrektora przerażonym wzrokiem, bojąc się tego co za chwilę usłyszy._

_- Severus nie żyje. Popełnił samobójstwo dzisiaj w nocy._

_Lily była pewna, że się przesłyszała, że Dumbledore żartuje, że Severus zaraz wyskoczy spod biurka, cały i zdrowy. Ale kolejne sekundy mijały, a wyraz twarzy dyrektora się nie zmieniał, jej były przyjaciel nigdzie się nie pojawił. Do Lily powoli docierało, że to co usłyszała to prawda. Severus nie żyje. Już nigdy nie zobaczy błysku w jego czarnych oczach, uśmiechu na jego wąskich wargach, nie usłyszy jego głębokiego głosu, nie poczuje jego zapachu przypominającego jej o łące pełnej kwiatów na którą często chodzili w wakacje._

_Gdy uświadomiła sobie to wszystko poczuła straszną pustkę, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. I nie chciały przestać lecieć. Płakała przez kilka minut, zapominając o całym świecie, myśląc tylko o Severusie i mając przed oczami tylko jego twarz. Poczuła jak ktoś staje przy niej i daje jej chusteczkę. Nie wiedziała jednak kto to był i nie była w stanie tej osobie podziękować._

_Po pewnym czasie, który wydawał jej się strasznie długi, uspokoiła się na tyle by spojrzeć na dyrektora i stojącą obok niego panią Pomfrey. Oboje również mieli łzy w oczach. Lily wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i łamiącym się głosem zapytała:_

_- Jak to się stało? Kiedy?_

_- Dzisiaj rano zauważyłem nieobecność Severusa na śniadaniu lecz nie wzbudziło to we mnie niepokoju. Wielu uczniów nie zawsze chodzi na posiłki, a wiedziałem, iż Severus omija je częściej niż inni. Przed godziną dziesiątą przybiegł do mnie pan Filch mówiąc, że spod drzwi nieużywanej klasy wypływa krew. Razem z panią Pomfrey poszliśmy tam i na podłodze znaleźliśmy Severusa. Obok niego leżał długi nóż._

_- Myślałam, że może uda mi się go jeszcze uratować – powiedziała smutno uzdrowicielka. – Ale chłopak przeciął sobie tętnicę udową. Gdy przyszliśmy nie żył już od kilku godzin._

_- Ale dlaczego? – zawołała zrozpaczona Lily. – Dlaczego to zrobił?_

_Dumbledore otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej kopertę i zdjęcie._

_- Severus trzymał to w ręce. Na kopercie jest twoje imię. Myślę, że w tym liście tłumaczy dlaczego popełnił samobójstwo – rzekł stary czarodziej, podając Lily ostatni list Severusa wraz z fotografią._

_Dziewczyna trzęsącymi się rękami otworzyła kopertę i zaczęła czytać list. Miała duże problemy z przeczytaniem całości ponieważ przez łzy prawie nic nie widziała. W czasie czytania ostatnich słów Severusa zniknęła nagle cała złość i gniew, które czuła do niego. Nagle zapragnęła tylko jednego: przytulić go mocno, wyszeptać do ucha, że mu wybacza, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że już zawsze będą razem. To było jednak niemożliwe. Już nigdy nie przytuli się do jego ciepłego ciała, nie wyszepta mu do ucha słów pocieszenia, jak robiła to gdy byli mali, a Severus przychodził do niej po tym jak został pobity przez ojca._

_Lily delikatnie złożyła list i włożyła z powrotem do koperty, którą schowała wraz z fotografią do kieszeni swojej szaty. Otarła łzy z twarzy i wstała z krzesła._

_- Chcę zobaczyć jego ciało – oznajmiła słabym, ale nie znającym sprzeciwu, głosem._

_- Oczywiście – rzekł Dumbledore. – Leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey cię tam zaprowadzi._

_Po dziesięciu minutach Lily weszła za starszą czarownicą do szpitala. W dużej sali nie było nikogo. Wokół jednego łóżka stał biały parawan i dziewczyna od razu wiedziała, że to tam leży ciało jej przyjaciela._

_Odsunęła biały materiał i cicho podeszła do łóżka. Pani Pomfrey również weszła za parawan, ale zachowała pewien dystans od łóżka. Nie chciała przeszkadzać Lily w jej pożegnaniu z przyjacielem, ale musiała ją mieć na oku w razie gdyby dziewczyna miała zemdleć z rozpaczy._

_Severus wyglądał jakby spał. Jego twarz była spokojna, nie było widać na niej zmartwień i cierpień jakie chłopak przeżył w swoim krótkim życiu. Był jeszcze bledszy niż za życia, oczy miał zamknięte, czarne włosy leżały rozsypane na poduszce. Ubrany był w szkolną szatę, śmiertelna rana, którą sobie zadał, została zabandażowana, a spodnie naprawione._

_Lily usiadła na krześle obok łóżka i chwyciła jego dłoń o długich delikatnych palcach. Skóra chłopca była przeraźliwie zimna. Ale Lily trzymała jego dłoń mocno, jakby chciała przelać w niego swoje ciepło i życie. Nie płakała już. Siedziała i patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego ciała, wiedziała bowiem, że patrzy na niego po raz ostatni._

_- Czy długo umierał? – zadała dręczące ją pytanie. – Czy cierpiał?_

_- Nie, umarł bardzo szybko – pocieszyła ją pani Pomfrey. – To mądry chłopak i wiedział, że przecinając tętnicę udową umrze najszybciej. Gdy przecinał naczynie na pewno trochę bolało, ale ubytek krwi był tak szybki i duży, że umarł prawie natychmiast._

_Lily smutno pokiwała głową. Severus zawsze wszystko robił perfekcyjnie. Nawet śmierć wybrał szybką i pewną, bez najmniejszych szans na uratowanie._

_Pani Pomfrey, widząc, że dziewczyna już się trochę uspokoiła i, że może ją bezpiecznie samą zastawić, wyszła zza parawanu aby zająć się przygotowaniami do pogrzebu. Lily jeszcze długo siedziała przy ciele Severusa, cały czas trzymając jego zimną dłoń. W końcu zasnęła. Śniła o tym jak kiedyś, podczas wakacji, kąpała się razem z Severusem w rzece i leżała obok niego na miękkiej trawie w promieniach ciepłego słońca._

A teraz siedziała tutaj, na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade, i znowu płakała. Myślała, że nie ma już więcej łez do wylania, ale one zawsze się znajdowały. Wystarczyło, że pomyślała o Severusie, o chwilach, które razem spędzili w dzieciństwie i o tym ile straciła.

Dlaczego akurat Hogsmeade? Lily przypomniała sobie ile było kłopotów z wybraniem odpowiedniego miejsca na pochówek chłopca. Gdy byli w piątej klasie w rodzinie Severusa wydarzyła się tragedia. Jego ojciec w pijackim szale zastrzelił najpierw swoją żonę, a następnie siebie. Jako, że Severus nie miał żadnej innej rodziny ostatnie wakacje chłopiec spędził w sierocińcu w Manchesterze. W ich małej miejscowości nie było żadnego domu dziecka. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę jak trudne musiało być to lato dla Severusa. Bez rodziny, bez przyjaciół, wśród Mugoli, przed którymi musiał ukrywać swoje magiczne zdolności.

Ponieważ Severus nie posiadał żadnego majątku, który pokryłby koszty pogrzebu (dom na Spinner's End został sprzedany aby spłacić długi zaciągnięte przez jego ojca), według mugolskiego prawa mógł zostać pochowany jedynie we wspólnym grobie przeznaczonym dla dzieci z sierocińca. Lily, a także nauczyciele, z dyrektorem na czele, nie chcieli się na to zgodzić. Bo załatwieniu spraw z Mugolami i zebraniu pieniędzy, zaczęli się zastanawiać gdzie najlepiej pochować chłopca. Padła propozycja by na miejsce ostatniego spoczynku Severusa wybrać cmentarz w jego rodzinnej miejscowości, obok grobów jego rodziców. Pomysł wydawał się idealny, ale Lily nie chciała się na niego zgodzić. Gdyby jej przyjaciel został tam pochowany mogłaby odwiedzać jego grób tylko w wakacje. Przez cały rok grób stałby zaniedbany, zapomniany pośród mugolskiego cmentarza.

Gryfonka pragnęła aby Severus został pochowany w Hogwarcie. Wiedziała, że to właśnie szkoła była prawdziwym domem dla jej przyjaciela. Ale Dumbledore i rada nadzorcza nie mogli się na to zgodzić. Hogwart mógł być miejscem pochówku jedynie najwybitniejszych dyrektorów, a nie zwykłych uczniów. Ostatecznie stanęło więc na wiosce Hogsmeade. Było to niedaleko zamku, a Lily dostała specjalne pozwolenie na odwiedzanie cmentarza kiedy tylko chciała.

Tego samego dnia, którego umarł Severus dyrektor ogłosił całej szkole, że ich kolega popełnił samobójstwo. Nie podał jednak szczegółów ani powodu dla którego nastolatek odebrał sobie życie. Uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów została odwołana. Wprowadzono trzydniową żałobę. Pogrzeb miał się odbyć za dwa dni, a przyjść mogli na niego wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele, a także osoby spoza szkoły.

Lily z bólem w sercu wspominała pogrzeb Severusa. Przyszło tak mało osób. Lily wiedziała, że Severus nie miał za wielu przyjaciół, ale sądziła, iż w obliczu takiej tragedii ludzie odsuną na bok uprzedzenia i urazę i przyjdą pożegnać szkolnego kolegę. Myliła się. Przyszli wszyscy nauczyciele i pracownicy szkoły. Z uczniów byli prefekci siódmych klas i prefekci naczelni, choć Lily podejrzewała, że wielu z nich przyszło tylko dlatego, że należało to do ich obowiązków i Dumbledore im kazał. Z uczniów, którzy przyszli z własnej woli było kilkunastu Ślizgonów, w tym Avery i Mulciber, kilku Puchonów i kilku Krukonów. Z Gryffindoru przyszła tylko Lily i Remus Lupin. Na pogrzebie zjawili się również rodzice Lily z Petunią, która miała minę jakby chciała być w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu oraz Lucjusz Malfoy ze swoją nowo poślubioną żoną, Narcyzą.

Ceremonia była krótka. Urzędnik wyklepał wymagane formułki, podpisał dokumenty, że pogrzeb się odbył i deportował sie, mówiąc, że ma do załatwienia dużo ważnych spraw. Grabarze opuścili trumnę z ciałem Severusa do grobu i za pomocą magii przysypali ziemią. Następnie umieścili na ubitej ziemi marmurową płytę i nagrobek. Przybyli ludzie złożyli na grobie kwiaty i po kilku minutach zaczęli się rozchodzić. Wkrótce na cmentarzu została tylko Lily.

Przychodziła na cmentarz codziennie. Zawsze sama. Przynosiła świeże kwiaty, białe lilie, sprzątała suche liście i czyściła marmur. Grób był zawsze czysty i zadbany. Ktoś o nim pamiętał. Potem siadała na kamiennej ławce, myślała, wspominała i płakała.

Spojrzała na trzymaną w ręku starą fotografię, którą znaleziono przy ciele Severusa. Nosiła ją cały czas przy sobie, często na nią spoglądając. Było to mugolskie, nieruchome zdjęcie, które jej tata zrobił gdy mieli jedenaście lat, jeszcze zanim zaczęli naukę w Hogwarcie. Lily pamiętała, że dała to zdjęcie Severusowi, widząc jak bardzo mu się podoba. Teraz podejrzewała, że była to jedyna fotografia, na której byli razem, jaką posiadał jej przyjaciel.

Zdjęcie zostało zrobione na łące, pewnego letniego wieczoru. Siedzieli na trawie, za nimi widać było pojedyncze drzewa skąpane w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Lily miała na sobie zwiewną sukienkę, w ręku trzymała kwiat i uśmiechała się szeroko do obiektywu. Na ustach Severusa również znajdował sie uśmiech, choć delikatniejszy, nikły. Świadczył jednak o tym, iż chłopiec jest szczęśliwy. Jej przyjaciel nie patrzył do obiektywu. Aparat uchwycił tę jedną z licznych chwil, w których Severus zapominał o całym świecie, chłonąc wzrokiem Lily, jej ciemnorude włosy i zielone, migdałowe oczy.

Fotografia była lekko zniszczona co świadczyło o tym, iż Severus musiał często na nią spoglądać. Na odwrocie znajdowała się jedynie data, napisana dziecięcym jeszcze wtedy pismem Lily.

Dziewczyna z trudem oderwała wzrok od zdjęcia i schowała je do kieszeni. Na szczęście posiadała jeszcze kilka fotografii z jej przyjacielem. Rodzice Lily robili w wakacje dużo zdjęć i udało im się parę razy uchwycić Severusa. Teraz Lily zebrała te zdjęcia do pięknego albumu, a jedno oprawiła w ramkę i postawiła na stoliku obok łóżka.

W rękach trzymała jeszcze ostatni list Severusa. Na żółtej kopercie widniało jej imię i nazwisko. W środku znajdowała się kartka papieru, zapisana eleganckim pismem chłopca. Lily wyciągnęła ją, jak zawsze delikatnie, uważając żeby się nie zniszczyła. Czytała te słowa już tyle razy, że prawie znała je na pamięć. Za każdym razem do jej oczu napływały łzy, żeby więc nie rozmazać atramentu, rzuciła na list ochronne zaklęcie. Rozłożyła kartkę i zaczęła czytać.

_Droga Lily,_

_Wiem, że nie mam prawa Cię o nic prosić i, że najchętniej wrzuciłabyś ten list w płomienie, ale mimo to, proszę Cię, błagam, przeczytaj go. Potem będziesz mogła zrobić z tym listem co chcesz, zapomnieć o nim i o mnie._

_Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Jak zawsze w Twojej obecności brak mi słów. Może gdybym odważył się i powiedział już dawno to co myślę wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ale byłem tchórzem. Nadal jestem. Jedyne co mi zostało to przepraszać Cię za wszystko co źle zrobiłem. Za to jak Cię zraniłem. I marzyć, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz, chociaż wiem, że na Twoje wybaczenie nie zasługuję._

_Pragnę Ci wytłumaczyć dlaczego chciałem dołączyć do śmierciożerców. To nie są usprawiedliwienia, wymówki lub próby zrzucenia winy na kogoś innego. Całą winę ponoszę wyłącznie ja. Chcę tylko byś zrozumiała moje motywy. Pragnąłem stać się jednym z nich ponieważ zawsze marzyłem o potędze i respekcie, których tak mi brakowało. Myślałem, że dołączając do Voldemorta ludzie będą mnie szanować , bać się. Sądziłem, że dzięki temu wzbudzę Twój podziw, będę mógł Cię w przyszłości lepiej chronić, stanę się Ciebie bardziej godny. Jakże okropnie się pomyliłem. W te wakacje dowiedziałem się jak naprawdę wygląda życie śmierciożercy. Byłem przerażony. Mimo tego co wielu ludzi sądzi nigdy nie byłbym w stanie nikogo zabić lub torturować. Wiem co to ból i cierpienie i nie potrafiłbym ich zadać innej osobie. Cała moc i potęga na tym świecie nie jest warta tego aby stać się mordercą i niewolnikiem szaleńca. Jak się okazało droga, którą wybrałem tylko mnie oddaliła od Ciebie. Zraniłem Cię, zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń. Jak zawsze miałaś rację, próbując mnie ostrzec. A ja jak zwykle myślałem, że wiem lepiej. Powinienem był Cię słuchać. Przepraszam._

_Dlaczego popełniłem samobójstwo? Ponieważ Cię kocham. Kocham Cię, Lily, odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzałem Cię na placu zabaw w naszym rodzinnym mieście. Nigdy nikogo tak bardzo nie kochałem i nigdy nie będę. Zrobiłbym dla Ciebie wszystko. Oddałbym za Ciebie życie. Choć moje życie tak naprawdę skończyło się tego czerwcowego wieczoru, pod obrazem Grubej Damy._

_Nie potrafię bez Ciebie żyć, Lily. Twój dotyk jest jak jedzenie. Człowiek może wytrzymać jakiś czas bez pożywienia, ale w końcu umrze. Tak i ja powoli umieram, nie czując Twojego dotyku na mojej skórze. Twój głos jest jak picie. Bez wody człowiek umiera po kilku dniach. Nie słysząc Twego głosu czuję jak co kilka dni umiera kolejny kawałek mojej duszy. Widok szczęścia i radości w Twoich oczach i wiedza, że są one skierowane do mnie, jest jak powietrze. Bez tlenu człowiek umiera po kilku minutach. Widząc jak omijasz mnie wzrokiem lub posyłasz mi spojrzenia pełne gniewu i złości zaczynam się dusić, kręci mi się w głowie, czuję, iż za chwilę umrę._

_Chciałbym móc umrzeć. Opuścić ten świat, w którym nikt mnie nie kocha, nikt nie zauważa, nikt się o mnie nie troszczy. Nie mogę patrzeć jak James Potter trzyma Cię za rękę, jak Cię całuje. Nic mnie tutaj nie trzyma. Nie mam rodziny, nie mam przyjaciół. Nikt nie będzie za mną tęsknić. Ale śmierć nie nadchodzi, choć tak bardzo jej pragnę. Postanowiłem trochę jej pomóc. Wiem, że jestem tchórzem. Zamiast stawić czoła bólowi, cierpieniom i przeciwnościom losu, uciekam od nich. Ale ja już po prostu nie chcę żyć. Nie mam po co._

_Jeśli doczytałaś aż do tego miejsca, pragnę Cię prosić tylko o jedną rzecz. Proszę, nie obwiniaj się za to co się stało. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Jedyne czego pragnę to byś była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać, że resztę życia spędzisz z Potterem. Uśmiechaj się, dawaj światu Swoją radość, tak jak kiedyś dawałaś ją mnie, choć na nią nie zasługiwałem. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaka stąpa po tej ziemi. To był ogromy zaszczyt i szczęście móc przez te kilka lat być Twoim przyjacielem._

_Jeszcze raz przepraszam._

_Kocham Cię i zawsze będę kochać._

_Twój na zawsze_

_Severus_

Gdyby tylko wiedziała! Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że Severus tak bardzo ją kocha, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że przez te pięć lat ani razu nie dał jej odczuć, że się mu podoba, że nie miała prawa wiedzieć o jego miłości. Ale wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Gdy przypominała sobie chwile spędzone z Severusem zauważała teraz jego zachowania, które jednoznacznie świadczyły o jego uczuciu. Jej przyjaciel nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, gdy pytała czy jakaś mu się podoba, na jego policzkach pojawiał się mocny rumieniec, i odpowiadał, że owszem, jest jedna, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał zdradzić jej imienia. Pamiętała, że nieraz przyłapywała go jak się wpatrywał w nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem, ale zawsze sądziła, że jej przyjaciel jest po prostu zamyślony. Gdy zaczynała rozmowę o chłopakach i radziła się Severusa z którym warto chodzić, jej przyjaciel robił się drażliwy i starał się zmienić temat rozmowy. W drugiej klasie, po tym jak radośnie oznajmiła mu, że jest teraz dziewczyną Rogera Andersona z Ravenclawu, Severusa przez dwa dni nie było na lekcjach. Podsłuchała jak jego koledzy mówią, że jest chory. Gdy w końcu pojawił się trzeciego dnia wyglądał na przybitego, a czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy świadczyły, że musiał wylać wiele łez. Lily zerwała z Rogerem po dwóch miesiącach, a Severus po tej wiadomości przez tydzień chodził tak szczęśliwy jakby wygrał na loterii sto galeonów.

Po przeczytaniu listu Lily natychmiast wszystko wybaczyła Severusowi. Nie dlatego, że jej przyjaciel nie żył, nie z żalu lub litości. Tak naprawdę, w głębi serca, nie chcąc się przyznać przed samą sobą, wybaczyła mu już dawno. Była jednak uparta i dumna, chciała mu dać nauczkę, chciała by zrozumiał, że nie może być jednocześnie śmierciożercą i jej przyjacielem. Teraz wiedziała, że zamiast odsuwać się od niego, zostawiać go samego, powinna była szczerze z nim porozmawiać, wytłumaczyć mu, że droga, którą podąża jest zła i wiedzie tylko do bólu i rozpaczy. Ostatecznie Severus sam to zrozumiał, ale wtedy było już za późno.

Teraz gdy znała prawdziwe motywy Severusa, gdy jego obrazu nie przesłaniała jej nienawiść do wszystkiego co związane z Voldemortem, Lily ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że byłaby gotowa odwzajemnić romantyczną miłość Severusa. Oczywiście przez cały czas kochała go jak przyjaciela, jak brata. Ale gdyby chłopak powiedział jak bardzo ją kocha, gdyby poprosił by została jego dziewczyną, zgodziłaby się. Severus byłby wymarzonym partnerem. Skromny, uprzejmy, inteligentny, bezgranicznie oddany jednej dziewczynie. Nie to co James Potter, który cały czas się popisywał i oglądał za innymi dziewczynami chcąc wzbudzić w Lily zazdrość.

Dlatego związek z Jamesem należał już do przeszłości. Lily zerwała z nim po tym jak Potter, na wieść o śmierci Severusa, stwierdził, że będzie mu go brakować ponieważ teraz nie będzie miał na kim ćwiczyć nowych zaklęć. Lily wykrzyczała mu w twarz jakim jest zarozumiałym, znęcającym się nad słabszymi i pozbawionym uczuć dupkiem. Potem spoliczkowała go na oczach wszystkich Gryfonów i pobiegła do dormitorium, gdzie przepłakała pół nocy.

Lily wiedziała, że do końca życia będzie się borykać z olbrzymią stratą i nieznośnym poczuciem winy. Pomimo prośby Severusa, by nie obwiniała się za to co zaszło, dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej wina jest ogromna. Zamiast gniewać się na Severusa i odsuwać go na bok, powinna była z nim porozmawiać, wspierać go, próbować zrozumieć jego postępowanie. Teraz jednak było już za późno. Nie mogła zmienić przeszłości. Mogła natomiast decydować o swojej przyszłości.

Jednego była pewna. Nigdy nie zapomni Severusa. Postanowiła, że nie będzie się skupiać na tym co było złe i niemiłe, skupi się na szczęśliwych wspomnieniach, tak by zawsze myśleć i mówić o Severusie z uśmiechem na ustach. Spełni ostatnią prośbę jej przyjaciela. Będzie szczęśliwa i sprawi by inni ludzie też czuli radość życia. Zostanie wierną żoną i kochającą matką (postanowiła, że jeśli urodzi syna, da mu na imię Severus). Będzie żyć tak jakby Severus wciąż był przy niej. Będzie żyć dla niego.

Severus całkowicie zmienił życie Lily. To on wprowadził ją w świat magii, sprawił, że nie była tak zdenerwowana i zagubiona gdy pierwszy raz przybyła do Hogwartu, zawsze pocieszał ją w chwilach smutku i śmiał się razem z nią w chwilach radości. Lily wiedziała, że dzięki niej w życiu Severusa również zaszła wielka zmiana. Była jego pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką, sprawiła, że biedny, zaniedbany chłopiec poznał co to przyjaźń i miłość.

Miłość. Co za potężna siła, pomyślała Lily. Potrafi wszystko przetrwać, nawet śmierć, nikt nie może się jej oprzeć, ma moc zmieniania człowieka, choćby najgorszego, we wspaniałą, kochającą istotę. Z jednej strony jest źródłem nowego życia, z drugiej potrafi je brutalnie odebrać. Człowiek jest gotów zrobić z miłości wszystko.

- Kocham cię, Severusie – powiedziała Lily cichym głosem.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na wyryte w kamieniu słowa. Pod datami narodzin i śmierci Severusa widniały jeszcze trzy słowa. Słowa, które sama wybrała, uważając, że doskonale odzwierciedlają to, w co ona i Severus wierzyli.

_Severus Tobiasz Snape_

_9. 01. 1960 – 31. 10. 1976_

_Amor vincit omnia_


End file.
